Camera Shy
by Choice
Summary: Puck and Kurt make a sex video or try to, at least . NSFW, MATURE CONTENT AHOY.


**Camera Shy**

* * *

Written as a response to a prompt that asked for a story in which Puck and Kurt make a sex video (or try to, at least). I felt bad when I realized I had been slacking in being a good writer/member of the Puck/Kurt community over at LiveJournal, so I picked a random prompt and wrote something for it.

Remember, if you'd like to read more of my works, all you have to do is go to my writing LiveJournal, _nevernoon_!

Warning: In case the fact that this is a story about Puck and Kurt making a _sex_ video didn't alert you of the content, I'll tell you outright: _**this is porn. Little children, run for the hills, NSFW, and so on.**_

* * *

After five camera angling attempts gone wrong, two fumbled attempts to seductively rip open a condom packet ("I might be hot as all fuck, Kurt, but even I can only make tearing foil so hot") and the _third _lost boner, Kurt was ready to hurl his video camera across the room to meet an untimely, explosive death. It could prove to be a temporary cure for his frazzled nerves and the heavily unresolved sexual tension fogging up the room, but it also meant explaining to his dad why he needed a new video camera after getting one for Christmas.

As it was, his fickle self-restraint was still intact, and he suited himself to stabbing at the delete button for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He was pissed off and cranky, and when Puck sauntered back downstairs with an ice pop, Kurt wanted to make him deep-throat the stupid effing thing like Kurt was supposed to deep-throat _him._ Apparently the lack of sex made Puck a more perceptive individual, because it took him only ten seconds to register the tightness in his shoulders and the sour moue on Kurt's face.

"Hey babe," Puck muttered around the cherry ice pop, blinking innocently. "Ready for take…" He paused, pulling his pop out of his mouth with a lewd _pop._ "…I lost count at fifteen."

Kurt made garbled noises of frustration, tossing the stupid piece of technology onto the soft, nicely made bed as he let himself fall onto his carpeted floor. "No, I'm _not_ ready!" He cried. "I'm tired, horny, and your anti-erection hasn't exactly made me feel very empowered and sexy."

He pouted up at Puck, who towered over him. Puck was looking down at him with amused pity while he suckled on his ice pop. "We've been… _not_ at it for hours," Puck said soothingly. "Maybe we should take a break?"

Even Kurt ignored his own halfhearted arguments, because _hell,_ they had been doing this for a good part of the day. It was already five in the evening, and Puck had zipped on over at ten, right after Kurt's dad left for hunting with the boys. He wasn't concerned over his father finding out he was having his boyfriend over without parental permission, since his dad almost always lodged with his friends in some cabin… shack… thing.

He sank down onto the down coverlet, his eyes closed and hidden by his forearm as Puck moved around the bed, sinking down into the spot beside him. Kurt started when something cold and wet was pressed against his closed mouth, his eyes flicking open to look up at an amused Noah. He frowned, silently warning Puck with his eyes to not stain his sheets as he relented and opened his mouth around the cold stick.

Puck's eyes darkened when Kurt, smirking, wrapped his lips snugly around the tip of the pop before laving his tongue along the edges. "Mmmm," He hummed exaggeratedly, "Tastes good."

"I know something that tastes _better_." Puck tugged the pop out of Kurt's mouth, leering down at Kurt that had him tense with anticipation. He watched as Puck let the pop hover over Kurt's chest, and even as he watched red liquid bead at the tip of the pop, he still jerked in surprise when a drop of cold ice pop hit his nipple, making it harden almost instantly.

He watched, transfixed as a few more droplets pooled onto his pebbled flesh, moaning when Puck bent his head and used the pad of his hot tongue to slowly erase the chill. He _eep_ed when Puck used the rapidly diminishing pop to trace a path down the center of Kurt's chest, coming to a stop on his belly button. Puck smirked when he felt Kurt's hard dick twitch against his chest as he let his mouth follow the cherry-red path down Kurt's pale skin, even as his own erection pressed into Kurt's kneecap.

Two could play this game. Kurt snaked his arms up and around Puck's neck, using his fingernails to lightly scrape at the buzzed hairs on Puck's head. His knee ever-so-slowly nudged into the other's groin, and Kurt felt a heady wave of pride and power at Puck's wordless whimper as he lapped at some juice that had collected in the dip of Kurt's hipbone. "You like that, baby?" He whispered silkily, his half-lidded eyes nearly going cross-eyed when Puck used some powerful suction to leave a strong hickey. Kurt looked at his hip, at the reddening skin that was almost indiscernible from the stains of artificial red coloring.

Puck's eyes were fully blown with arousal, the shining blackness reminding Kurt of a bloodthirsty shark's eyes. He shuddered, not unpleasantly, at the thought of being devoured like prey.

He wasn't prepared for Puck to weave his arms through Kurt's, where they had still been draped on his shoulders, and pin his wrists on the space above his head a whir of motion. He gasped as Puck's other hand, large and roughened by guitar-strumming and pool chemicals, tugged one of his legs up so his lightly-haired calf was pressed snugly against Puck's shoulder. That hand disappeared, only to make itself known on the soft skin of Kurt's inner thigh. He keened when iciness grazed the side of his shaft, only making it twitch and swell even more. He was sobbing, mindless with dizzy vertigo as he paid sharp attention to the tickling trail of liquefied ice pop moving down his balls.

"Lube." Puck growled, "Where's the lube?"

"Un-under… my pillow," Kurt managed to stutter, his heart fluttering as Puck moved his hand up the curves and turns of his body until he reached Kurt's shoulder, where the edge of his pillow was. He quickly snuck beneath it, rummaging around until he grabbed a hold of something.

Kurt flushed deep scarlet when Puck was holding onto the very anal beads he'd given Kurt for Easter. The jock was too amused, it seemed, and proved it by chuckling and kissing Kurt's tightly-pressed lips. "Maybe later?" He whispered coyly, slipping the fatter turquoise beads against Kurt's lips before letting them fall with a _click-clack_ to the bedroom floor.

Puck grabbed the lube and popped its cap open with his teeth, licking his lips and grinning at the cherry flavoring. "You got a cherry fetish, Hummel?" He purred, not giving Kurt a chance to compose himself before shoving a lubed-up finger into his asshole. Kurt shouted, his back trying to arch up and off of the mattress to no avail as Puck pressed him back down, adding another slick digit. He felt his hole fluttering around Puck's venturing fingers, letting his hips move as best as they could with what little space he had.

His entire body jerked and he let out a broken wail when he moved his hips at a particular angle that had Puck's fingertips grazing that amazing landmine within his body, setting off numerous fireworks that had him reeling from the almost-painful pleasure.

Puck gave a chastising little "Ah, ah, ah," removing his fingers altogether. "Not until I'm buried in your tight little ass, babe. I wanna feel you squeeze me hard when you come." Kurt choked out agreements, threats, pleas, until everything meshed together into a wordless garble, as if raw, carnal sex had possessed him and taken control of his vocal chords.

Puck had his dick, lubed and gloved, pressed up against Kurt's spasming hole in record time. He swiveled his hips this way and that, not trying to breach but merely teasing the sensitized skin around Kurt's asshole with the head of his hard cock. "Fuck-_Noah!_" Kurt pleaded, using his free leg to nudge suggestively at Puck's buttocks. "Come on come on_comeon-FUCK!"_

Puck hissed as the head of his dick penetrated Kurt, contorted in on himself as he forced the brunet to still. Kurt was groaning and kept attempting to shake Puck's tight grip off of his wrists to no avail. "So fuckin' tight, baby," He grunted, shaking with effort as he slowly sunk himself into the impatient body beneath him.

"More," Kurt begged, his eyes clenched shut against the waves of euphoria wracking his frame. "God, give me _more._" His mouth fell open with a cut-off cry as Puck suddenly jerked his hips back, quickly piston himself forward only to pause and rotate his hips, balls-deep in Kurt, before repeating the process.

The fast-slow-fast movements were quickly making Kurt insane, and he felt like his dick was about to burst from the pressure. He cried in relief when Puck's pattern grew jerky, until their choreography became fastfast_fast._

In the heat of it all, Puck's grip had grown lax on Kurt's wrists, and the other boy seized the opportunity, moving his hands to Puck's clenched ass, using his manicured fingernails to dig half-crescent shapes into the pliant skin. Puck muffled his groan into Kurt's nape, retaliating by biting down into the junction where shoulder met neck.

Kurt cried out, his grip tightening as he felt himself brushing along the edges of climax. An accidental brush of Puck's chiseled abdomen against the underside of his dick set him off, and he mewled when he finally came. His hands stilled after tugging Puck close, and he felt tears trickle out of the corners of his tightly shut eyes as he forced thick ropes of come out of his body with dizzying strength.

He let his entire form turn into play-dough, everything limp and noodle-like while he watched through eyes barely open as Puck proceeded to pound into him with renewed vigor. His teeth were grit, and his face, tense glimmering with dewy sweat, was a beautiful sight Kurt swore to brand into the walls of his brain.

Kurt shook from a second, unexpected orgasm when Puck began brushing his prostate, and the feeling of Kurt flexing around him for a second time was too much. Puck came with a loud, uninhibited holler, the rest of his body freezing up as his hips jerked back and forth until he melted down onto the bed with a sated sigh.

"…Holy fucking hell." Kurt breathed once he could feel his fingers again. Puck chuckled against his sweat-damp skin. "Why couldn't we do that in the video? Oh, for fuck's sake-" He began, remembering the whole point of the day, but stopped, squeaking in offense when Puck pinched one of his nipples to shut him up.

"Chill the fuck out, Kurt," Puck murmured, "I recorded everything. Now shut up and let me bask in the zen."

Kurt blinked owlishly. "You… you recorded us? _This?_" He asked, baffled.

Puck rolled his half-opened eyes. "_Yes_, I did. Now can we sleep already? I'm surprised you're coherent, after how much you squirted."

Kurt blushed at the satisfied, dozy smirk Puck sent his way. "'S not my fault… hey!" He slapped Puck's shoulder when the boy interrupted him with a loud snore. He huffed indignantly after a moment when it was clear that Puck had actually fallen asleep. He let out a long-suffering sigh and burrowed deeper into Puck's embrace with a tired coo, ignoring the sensitive brush of Puck's softened dick still buried in his ass. He could yell at Puck later, but for now, sleep didn't sound half bad.


End file.
